


Point at Infinity

by Heyjinism



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyjinism/pseuds/Heyjinism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Salamander_s 님 한정, 블로그에 퍼가셔도 됩니다. (원본글 링크랑 제가 썼다는 표시는 해주세요 ^^)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point at Infinity

터너 부인을 따라 무슨 교령회 같은 데 다녀온 허드슨 부인은, 요즘들어 유령이 어떻고 전생이 어떻고 하며 셜록이 그다지 귀담아듣지 않는 이야기들을 떠들어 대었다. 뭐, 다른 사람이 그렇게 떠들어댄다면 아마 두번 다시 셜록 앞에서는 입도 뻥긋할 엄두도 못 할만큼 무시무시하게 짜증을 부렸겠지만, 전체적으로 사회성 떨어지고 다른 사람의 속을 긁어대는 말을 주저없이 내뱉는 셜록이라 해도 어머니 뻘 되는 부인에게 함부로 소리를 지를 만큼 무례하지는 않았다. 어차피 그런 짓을 해 봤자, 허드슨 부인은 잔뜩 토라져서 "난 집주인이지 가정부가 아니란다, 셜록!"하고 소리를 지르고는 한동안 집안일을 도와주지 않을 테니까.

"그래서 말인데, 셜록. 이거 한 번 들어 보렴."

그리고 이렇게, 뭔가 신기한 것들을 들고 오시기도 하니 말이다.

"이게 뭐죠?"  
"전생최면 CD. 원래는 최면술사에게 가야 하는데, 이걸 들으면서 자는 것만으로도 꿈에 자기 전생을 볼 수 있다고 하더구나."

셜록은 사실 인간은 암시에 잘 걸리며, 꿈이란 외부자극에 상당히 영향을 받는 것인데다, 이런 전생에 대한 논의는 지금까지 계속되어 왔고 가끔 신비스런 부분이 존재하는 것을 아주 배제할 수는 없지만, 그렇다고 해서 이런 CD 따위로 아무나 알아볼 수 있는 게 아니라는 것도 잘 알았다. 만약에 이런 것을 듣고 잠들었다가 꿈에 본 것들이 정말로 그 사람의 전생이라면, 이 세상에는 전생에 엘리자베스 1세 여왕이었던 사람만으로도 항공모함 한 척을 채울 수 있을 테니까. 사실은 그저 자신이 망상 속에서 투영해 본 자신의 모습을 그런 식으로 꿈에 보는 것 뿐일 테지. 하지만 셜록은, 여튼 자신이 직접 이런 CD를 들어 본 적은 없다는 것을 생각하고 CD를 받아들었다. 허드슨 부인의 기대에 찬 표정을 바라보면서.

"그런데, 부인의 전생은 뭐였나요."  
"나? 그게...... 아휴, 참. 내가 전생에 엘리자베스 1세였단다. 월터 롤리 경하고 찐한 키스를 하는데 그만......"  
"저런. 아니, 부인이라면 엘리자베스 1세...... 어울리고도 남죠. 예."

슬쩍 비어져나오려는 웃음을 차가운 얼굴로 가린 채, 셜록은 CD를 흔들어 보였다.

"일단 전 이걸 한 번 들어 보죠. 흥미로울 것 같네요."

흥미는 개뿔. 사실은 뭐라고 헛소리를 하나 궁금하기도 했고, 그리고 요즘들어 깊은 잠을 자지 못한 것도 사실이니까. 이런 식의 최면 CD라면, 일단 잠으로 인도하는 대목이 꽤 긴 비중을 차지하고도 남을 거다. 일에 집중하느라 잠을 자지 못하는 것은 좋았지만, 가끔은 몸이 피곤하다는 생각이 들 때가 있다. 바로 지금처럼. 그리고, 지난 사건의 여운 때문인지 사실은 잠도 잘 오지 않았다. 수면제를 먹으면 마이크로프트가 또 문자를 보내 대겠지. 대체, 저런 게 영국 정부 그 자체라니. 이 나라야 어찌 되든 상관도 없지만, 그래도 나라의 앞날이 걱정스럽다. 셜록은 방에 돌아가, CD를 재생하고 침대에 드러누웠다.

 

 

둥근 플라스크, 시험관, 중세 이전의 조악한 기술이었지만, 분명히 이건.

"연금술."

눈에 보이는 것들을 바탕으로, 자신이 어느 시대를 배경으로 꿈을 꾸고 있는지 떠올려 보려는데, 낯익은 목소리가 들렸다.

"납을 금으로 만든다는 꿈. 불완전한 인간의 지식을 바탕으로 인간의 능력을 넘어선 현자의 돌을 만들어내겠다는 희망. 연금술은 바로 거기서 비롯되는 거다."  
자신의 손등을 겹쳐 쥔, 섬세하고 흰 손가락. 손목을 가린 로브 아래에서 희미한 피 냄새가 났다. 뒤를 돌아보았다. 그의 형이, 슬픈 표정으로 그를 바라보고 있었다.  
"우리 집안은 대대로, 이 나라 왕실에 봉사해 온 연금술사란다, 셰리."

벽에 걸린 백합꽃 문장. 그리고 초상화들. 일개 연금술사가 누릴 수 있는 것이라고 생각하기에는 과하게 호화로운 모든 것들. 셜록은 꿈 속에서, 눈을 깜빡였다. 문득, 은 그릇에 비친 자신의 모습을 돌아보았다. 형의 품에 안겨 있는, 검은 머리카락에 푸른 눈동자를 한 일곱 살의 자신을.

"미셸."  
"그리고 네가 이 모든 것을 물려받게 될 거야."

어두운 적갈색 머리카락에, 셰리 주 빛 눈동자를 한 형은, 다섯 살 난 동생을 바닥에 내려놓았다. 셜록은, 아니, 꿈 속의 셰리는 고개를 들어, 14세기 풍의 장식들을, 그의 형이 자신을 위해 예비된 것이라고 말하는 그 모든 것들을 천천히 바라보았다.

"그런데."

프랑스, 남부 프랑스. 이제 막 르네상스의 바람이 프랑스에 밀려들기 시작한 시대. 젊은 왕의 초상화를 올려다보며, 셜록은 자신의 꿈의 배경이, 대략 프랑수아 1세 시대라는 것을 깨달았다. 인문학과 예술이, 아직은 야만적이기까지 하던 프랑스에 본격적으로 자리를 잡는 시대. 머지 않아 바로크와 로코코의 화려함을 꽃피울, 그 기반을 쌓아올리는 시대. 이 시대에도, 아직 연금술사들이 있었고, 예언자와 점성술가들이 있었다. 셜록은 벽에 걸린, 손에 묵주를 든 작은 초상화에서, 피에르 드 노스트라담이라는 이름을 읽었다. 미셸, 미셸 드 노스트라담. 세상에는 노스트라다무스라고 알려진 남자. 셜록은 현실에서의 자신의 형과 꼭 닮은, 마르고 우울해 보이며 뒤통수가 동글동글한 그 꿈속의 형이, 현실과 마찬가지로 "국왕의 조언자"이자 어쩌면 "정부 그 자체"가 될 남자라는 사실에 기가 막혔다. 셜록은 웃었다. 아니, 소년인 셰리는 조금, 어색하게 웃었다. 그 웃음을 채 다 마무리하지도 못한 채, 소년은 고개를 들어 선명한 목소리로 형에게 물었다.

"그런데 왜 내가 이걸 다 물려받는다는 거야?"

 

 

 

  
잠에서 깨어났을 때는, 셔츠가 땀으로 다 젖어 있었다.

어지간해선 셔츠가 젖도록 땀을 흘리는 법이 없었다. 감기라도 걸린 건가. 셔츠를 벗어 찐득한 땀을 닦아내고, 샤워를 했다. 식은 차를 따라 마시고 앉아 천정을 바라보다가, 벽지의 무늬에 눈을 돌렸다.

마이크로프트가 그 꿈 이야기를 들으면 꽤 한참동안 나를 비웃겠군. 허드슨 부인의 전생이 엘리자베스 1세일 리 없듯이, 셜록 홈즈의 전생이, 하필 그 노스트라다무스의 동생일 리가. 그럼에도 불구하고, 샤워기에서 쏟아지는 수압을 온 어깨로 받아 느끼며 셜록은, 꿈 속의 일을, 그 전 과정을 자꾸만 복기하고 있었다. 수가 풀리지 않는 체스판을 눈 앞에 두었을 때 처럼.

"연금술사라......"

대대로 의사이자 점성술사이고 연금술사인 노스트라담 가. 유태인 출신의 학자이면서도 하급 귀족의 작위를 받았고, 1년의 반을 파리에서, 나머지 반은 고향인 생레미에서 보내는. 탁월한 의사이자 예언시의 작가로 알려진 미셸 드 노스트라무스가 아니었다면 역사 속의 작은 모퉁이에 이름없이 숨은 채, 그저 그늘에서 국왕을 보좌하고 조언하는 근신이자 시의로 활동했을 것 같은 가문. 그 가문의 막내 아들이었던 셰리는, 태어나자마자 가문의 후계자로 낙점되었다고 했다.  
현자의 돌.

중세의 마법사들이 궁극적으로 지향하던 진리. 그 진리라는 것이, 사실은 평범한 납에 불과한 인간이 깨달음을 얻어 금과 같이 빛나는 존재로 바뀌는 것이라고, 일종의, 불교적으로 말하면 "내 안의 불성을 찾는" 행동인 것이라고 이해하고 있지만, 실제로 사람들이 탐한 것은 그 인간을 넘어선 빛남이 아니라는 것 쯤은 알고 있다. 그들이 원했던 것은, 손으로 쥘 수 있는 어떤 힘, 혹은 그 집성체일테지.

셰리는 태어나자마자 후계자로 결정되었다. 그때로서는 틀림없이 합리적인 판단 근거였을, 점성술과 가문의 비의에 의해.

그리고 그의 형인 미셸은, 장차 페스트로부터 사람들을 구하고 앞날을 예언하는 100편의 시를 남기게 될 그 소년은, 도태되었다. 셜록으로서는 알지 못할 어떤 이유로.

 

 

 

  
"갑자기 노스트라다무스의 예언서라니, 무슨 바람이 분 거냐."

마이크로프트는 집에 들어서자마자 혀를 찼다.

"내가 도서관에서 뭘 보는지 다 감시하는 모양이지. 애국자 흉내는 혼자 다 내면서 쓸 데 없는 일에 세금을 쓰고 있잖아."  
"오, 셜록. 너를 보호하는 것도 내 일이란다."  
"스토킹이겠지."  
"너 정도의 인재라면, 장차 MI6에서 일을 맡길 수도 있지 않겠니. 자, 그런데 갑자기 그쪽은 왜 뒤지는 거지? 내가 알기로 별 다른 사건은 없는 것 같고, 외가 쪽 혈통에 대해 족보학 연구라도 시작한 거냐?"  
"외가 쪽?"  
"......이런, 몰랐던 모양이구나."

마이크로프트는 얄미운 표정을 지어 보이며 웃었다.

"이야기가 길어질 것 같은데, 먼저 차 한 잔 주지 않겠니."

티백이 물에 발만 담갔다 뺀 것 같은 멀건 홍차를 내어주자, 마이크로프트는 쓴웃음을 지으면서도 이야기를 시작했다.

"우리 외가 쪽 증조할아버님께서 프랑스 분이셨던 것은 너도 알 거다. 우리 외가 집안은 프랑스의 궁중화가 베르네의 후손이었지. 아직 네가 졸업하기 전에 함께 파리에 여행갔을 때, 베르사유 궁에 그려진 전쟁화를 보면서 이야기해 주었는데, 다 잊어버린 모양이구나."  
"쓸 데 없는 이야기는 기억하지 않으니까."  
"오, 그랬지, 참."  
"그래서, 그 베르네하고 무슨 상관인거야."  
"글쎄, 너도 상상할 수 있겠지만, 베르네는 대대로 발루아와 부르봉 왕조에서 그림을 그려 온, 그러니까 국가에서 일하는 화가인 셈이지. 그리고 노스트라담 가는 프랑수아 1세와 카트린 드 메디치의 시대 이전부터 왕실의 시의였고. 사실 두 가문 다 고위 귀족은 아니었고, 왕실에서 일한 덕분에 말단 작위와 de라는 칭호를 얻긴 했지만, 그 뿐이었단다. 그러다 보니, 통혼도 있었지."  
"즉, 우리 조상 중에 그 노스트라다무스 쪽 집안 사람도 있었다는 뜻이로군."  
"그런 셈이란다. 노스트라다무스의 아내인 루이즈 셰레의 이름을 딴, 그들의 막내딸인 루이즈가 베르네 가로 시집왔으니까."  
"그렇군."  
"자, 그럼 어째서 노스트라다무스에 관심을 가졌는지 내가 물어볼 차례인 것 같은데."  
"......신경 꺼."  
"셜록."  
"......혹시 그럼, 노스트라다무스의 형제들에 대해서도 알아?"  
"글쎄, 기록이 분명하지 않잖니."  
"아느냐고."  
"몇 명 있었다."  
"그 중에 혹시, 셰리라는 사람도 있었을까."  
"그랬을지도 모르지. 하지만 딱히 기록에서 이름을 본 것 같지는 않구나."  
"그래."

셜록은 손바닥에 밴 땀을 감추려 주먹을 쥐었다. 이건 꿈이다. 그냥 시시한 꿈일 뿐이다. 노스트라다무스의 혈통이 나와 마이크로프트에게도 섞여 있다는 게 이 꿈을 아주 조금 특별하게 만들어줄 지는 모르지만, 한 사람의 조상의 수란 감히 셀 엄두도 나지 않을 만큼 많은 것이 정상이다. 특정 시대로부터 n세대가 지났다면, 그 n세대 전의 조상까지 거슬러 올라갈 때 한 세대마다 2^n명만큼의 조상을 더해야 할 거다. 어떤 영웅의 혈통이나 범죄자의 혈통이 섞여있다고 해도, 이상할 게 없다. 그게 당연한 거니까. 그런 건 전혀 특별하지 않은 일이다. 그런 꿈 따위는.

"그래, 이야기 다 들었으니 돌아가."  
"셜록."

마이크로프트는 뭔가 더 묻고 싶은 표정을 지었지만, 더이상 캐묻는다 한들 어떤 대답도 얻어낼 수 없으리라는 것을 알았다. 그는 마시다 만 찻잔을 내려놓고 자리에서 일어났고, 셜록은 소파에 앉아 몸을 잔뜩 웅크린 채, 거울을 바라보았다.

불합리했지만, 모든 것을 합리로만 잴 수 있다면 암페타민을 주사하는 일 따위는 하지 않았을 거다. 이 세상은.

그리고 셜록은 다시 한 번, 그 전생퇴행 CD를 틀어놓고 잠을 청했다. 이번에야말로 편안한 잠옷으로 갈아입고서.

 

 

 

 

"너희들, 왜 미셸의 시중은 들지 않는 거야?"

아홉 살의 생일을 앞둔 셰리는, 하녀들조차도 "미셸 도련님" 앞에서는 제대로 일을 하지 않는 것을 보고 갑자기 언성을 높였다.

"버릇없는 것! 왜, 너희들이 뭐라도 될 줄 아는 모양이지? 설사 아버지가 너희같은 하녀와의 사이에서 낳은 사생아라 해도 이 집안의 도련님이야. 하물며 미셸 형은 내 형이고 우리 어머니의 아들이야. 너희들 따위가 고개 꼿꼿이 들고 내려다 볼 만한 사람이 아니란 말야!"  
"그만해, 셰리."  
"왜 자꾸 착한 척만 하는 거야, 미셸!"

분했다. 자신이 그런 부당한 취급을 당하는 것 처럼, 자신이, 손에 쥔 모든 것들을 하나하나 빼앗기는 것 처럼. 손가락 사이로 모래가 흘러내리는 듯, 힘주어 잡으려 할 수록 모든 것을 잃어가기만 하는 한 소년이, 아니, 이제 청년이 되어가는 자신의 형이, 서글픈 표정으로 자신을 바라보았다.

"이 집안 후계자도...... 형이 되어야 하는 거잖아."  
"셰리."  
"남들은 열서너 살이면 혼담이 들어오고 결혼을 하는데, 형은......"  
"셰리, 말했잖니."

이제는 덥석 안아 들 수도 없을 만큼 자라버린 동생을 바라보며, 미셸은 울 것 같은 표정으로 웃었다.

"난 몸이 약해서, 이 집안을 잇기 어렵다고."  
"몸이 약해서 집안을 잇기 어렵다고 해도, 하녀들까지 형을 무시하면 안 되는 거잖아."  
"......"  
"어머니도 아버지도, 형에 대해서는 이야기도 하지 않으려 하시는 것 알아. 증조할아버지 말고는 형을 걱정하는 사람이라곤 없어. 이상하지 않아?"  
"이상하지 않아, 셰리."

집 밖으로 나가는 것은 금지되어 있었다. 미셸은 무엇이든 알았고, 셰리가 알고 있는 어떤 사람보다도 총명했지만, 셰리는 어릴 때 부터 드나들었던 연금술 실험실에, 그는 함부로 드나들 수 조차 없었다. 그 언젠가, 셰리의 손을 잡고 실험실 근처를 돌아다닌 것만으로도, 미셸은 벌을 받았다. 한참동안 빵과 물만을 먹으며 갇혀 있어야 했다. 자신의 수프를 몰래 가져다 주었을 때, 미셸의 그 표정을 셰리는 잊을 수가 없었다.

손을 잡고 마당으로 나갔다. 누구도 미셸에게 함부로 대하지 못하도록. 수군거리는 어른들을 피해, 뒤란으로 향했다. 마굿간 뒤쪽으로는 사람들이 자주 오지 않는것을 셰리는 잘 알고 있었다. 혼자 이런저런 생각을 할때 걸터앉아 놀곤 하던, 오래 된 나무둥치를 손가락으로 가리켰다. 미셸은 셰리와 함께 나이테를 세어보며 웃었다. 근처에는 물망초가 피어 있었다.

"메디시스 가에 아가씨가 태어난 모양이더구나."  
"피렌체의 메디치 가문?"  
"그래, 교황 성하의 손녀 뻘 되는 아가씨지. 태어나자마자 부모를 잃었는데, 아마 교황 성하께서 후견인이 되실 것 같다더구나."  
"그 아가씨가 가엾다거나 그런 이야기라면 그만둬. 난 형이......"  
"그 아가씨는 장차, 프랑스의 국모님이 되실 거란다."  
"형?"  
"국왕 폐하와 마르그리트 드 나바르 저하는 이탈리아 반도의 문화에 관심이 많으시지. 메디시스 가와 통혼을 할 기회가 있다면 놓치지 않으실 거다."  
"......형은, 가끔 이상해."  
"이상하니?"  
"응, 뭔가를 보고 읽는 것 같아."  
"그건 너도 그렇잖니, 셜리."

우리들은 모두, 남들이 보지 못하는 것을 보고 있는걸. 미셸은 속삭였다. 다만, 너와 내가 보고 있는 것이 조금 다를 뿐이야. 셜리는 자신이 보는 것이 이 세상에 남겨진 모든 자취들이라면, 자신의 형이 바라보는 것은 아직 오지 않은 새로운 날들임을 알았다.

"내가 형을 치료해줄께. 형이 아픈 거라면."  
"셰리."  
"내가 이 가문의 주인이 되면, 형에게 뭐든 나눠줄께. 그건 원래 형이 가져야 하는 거니까."  
"셰리......"  
"난 사실, 노스트라담 가를 물려받거나 국왕 폐하의 어전 시의가 되거나 그런 것에는 흥미없어. 알잖아."  
"그래, 나도 알아. 하지만......"  
"어전 시의 같은 것에는 형이 더 잘 어울려. 그러니까, 그러니까 몇 년만 참아."

내가 형한테 뭐든 다 해 줄 테니까. 바람에 날리는 빨간 머리카락이 뺨을 간지럽혔다. 희미한 약 냄새가 풍기는 숨결이 느껴졌다. 팔을 뻗어, 형의 마른 어깨를 끌어안았다. 입술에, 차갑고 창백한 뺨이 닿았다. 병색에 가까운 홍조가 어린 그의 얼굴을 들여다보다, 어깨를 누르며 가만히 입술을 대어 보았다. 병약한 청년은, 동생을 끌어안은 채 땅바닥에 등을 대며 하늘을 올려다보았다. 그의 손끝에, 갓 피어오르는 물망초가 닿았다.

"나를 잊지 마, 셰리."  
"형......"  
"나를 잊으면 안 돼."

희미한 히솝풀의 냄새가 났다.

그리고 눈을 떴을 때, 셰리는 하녀들이 미셸을 두고 "악마의 장난질"이라 부른다는 것을 알게 되었다. 그녀들을 매질하여 내쫓게 하고 어머니의 방에 찾아갔지만, 어머니는 미셸을 꾸짖고 있었다.

"살롱 드 프로방스에 가 있거라."  
"어머니."  
"가서, 그 곳에서 한 걸음도 나와선 안 된다."

미셸은 고개를 끄덕였다. 살롱 드 프로방스. 증조할아버지의 별장. 미셸은 대학에 가고 싶어했다. 이 집안의 누구보다도 약초에 대해 잘 알았고 많은 의서를 읽었다. 그런데도 미셸은, 공부를 하는 것도, 대학에 가는 것도 금지되었다. 어째서, 어째서. 셰리는 어머니의 방문을 열었다. 미셸이, 하인들에게 붙잡혀 끌려나가듯 방을 나서고 있었다. 미셸의 이름을 불렀다. 그리고 셰리는, 어머니의 치마폭에서 그대로 정신을 잃었다.

 

 

 

 

흥미롭지만 딱히 분석해야 할 만한 꿈은 아니었다. 뭔가 현실에서 표출되기 어려운 욕망이 꿈을 통해 반영되는 모양이지. 그렇게 생각해도 우습긴 우스웠다. 저런 눈물겨운 형제애라니. 현실의 그 형님이라는 작자는 심심하면 CCTV로 사람 스토킹이나 하는 변태 공무원인데, 그런 인간에게 치이느라 형제애 비슷한 것도 맛보지 못한 결과거 설마 저런 꿈으로 나온 걸까. 셜록은 투덜거리다가, 스마트폰을 집어들었다. 역사 쪽은 천문학만큼이나 자신이 없었다. 그나마 영국사라면 어느정도 알았고 근현대사 쪽은 제밥 파들어가기도 했지만 프랑스 역사 따위에는 자신이 없었다. 그것도 프랑스 혁명 이전 시대라면. 대략 노스트라다무스가 활동하던 시대에 카트린 드 메디치도 프랑스의 왕비로 있었다는 것 정도야 알지만, 구체적인 년도 같은 것이 기억날 리 만무했다. 사실은 배운 기억도 없었다. 카트린 드 메디치라면 몰라도, 유럽사를 전체적으로 살피는 교과 과정에서 노스트라다무스 같은 인물에 따로 페이지를 할애할 리 없으니까.

세부적이고 정확한 자료를 기대한다면 다른 자료를 찾는게 낫겠지만, 간단한 연대를 파악하는 정도라면 위키피디어도 나쁘진 않았다.

노스트라다무스. 1503년생.  
카트린느 드 메디치. 1519년 생.

꿈 속에서 셰리는 9살이었고, 마이크로프트와 자신의 나이차를 그대로 대입해도 될 지 모르지만 미셸은 대략 그보다 일곱 살 위, 열 여섯 살 정도였다. 꿈 속에서 바로 그 해에 카트린느 드 메디치가 태어났다면, 그 해 노스트라다무스는 열 여섯 살이었다.

"마이크로프트."

셜록은 손으로 얼굴을 감싸며 중얼거렸다. 이런 것 따위, 우연과 무의식의 산물일 뿐이다. 알고 있는데, 알면서도 부정할 수 없는 무언가가 있었다. 꿈 속에서 자신을 바라보던, 조금은 슬퍼 보이던 소년의 얼굴을 떠올리며, 셜록은 마이크로프트도 그런 표정을 지을 줄 알까 생각했다. 그가 아는 마이크로프트는, 그런 표정 같은 것은 지을 줄 모르는 사람이었다. 오죽하면 그 모리어티 놈에게 냉혈한이라는 소리까지 들었을까.

하지만.

하지만.

그런 표정을 언젠가 본 적이 있었다. 아주 어렸을 때.

"마이크로프트......"

침대에 드러누웠다. 악마의 장난질이라. 셜록의 입가에 쓴웃음이 걸렸다. 하긴, 그 시대에, 아무리 연금술사와 점성술사의 집안이라 해도. 먼 나라의 일을 손바닥 들여다보듯 알며 내일을 점치는 어린아이 같은 것이 어떤 취급을 당할지는 짐작이 간다. 악마에게 혼을 판 마법사라고 화형당하지 않은 것만 해도 다행이겠지. 그 또한 그랬다. 21세기에, 그저 사람들의 소맷단과 구두굽, 가방에 묻은 흔적들을 읽는 것만으로도, 사람들은 기분나빠하고 때로는 모욕이라도 당한 듯 화를 내며 셜록을 피하려 들었다. 앤더슨이나 샐리 도노반만 해도 딱 그렇지. 일식을 두려워하는 원시인들처럼, 자명한 것을 읽을 뿐인데도 그런 반응들이라니. 하물며, 정말로 앞날을 읽는 어린아이라니. 그런 집안에서 태어나지 않았다면 진작에 불타 죽었겠지. 그런 집안에 태어났더라도, 비난을 받았겠지. 평범한 놈들은 그런 아이를 두려워하며, 악마가 장난을 쳐서 태어난 아이라는, 그런 헛소리들이나 늘어놓으면서 이해하려 했을 테니까. 그런 것이, 그들이 세계를 이해하는 방식일까. 자기가 알지 못하는 것은 일단 깎아내리고 두려워하는 것은. 셜록은 몸을 일으키다가, 바로 자신도 이, 전생 퇴행 같은 것에 대해 합리적이지 못한 미신일 뿐이라고 깎아내렸던 것을 생각했다.

글쎄, 정신분석학이 없던 시절이라면 모를까. 여기엔 아직 불합리한 구석이 많이 존재한다. 하지만 노스트라다무스의 시대에 당연하다고 생각되었던 것이 지금은 그렇지 않듯이, 당연한 것과 부당한 것은 계속 바뀌어 나간다. 진실은 하나뿐이라 해도, 사람들이 그 진실을 바라보는 각도는 제각각이듯이. 그 진실을, 조금 다른 각도에서 돌려 볼 줄 아는 이 청년은, 그렇다 해도 이런 식의 조악한 CD만으로 전생을 볼 수는 없으며, 그게 가능하다면 전생에 엘리자베스 1세였던 사람은 왜 그리 많은 것인지 설명할 방법이 없으므로, 이 일의 합리성에 대해 변호할 수는 없다는 점을 분명히 했다. 하지만 이미 시작해 버린 이상, 그는 이 생생하고 기분나쁜 꿈의 결말을 보아야만 한다고 생각했다.

셜록은 서랍을 뒤졌다. 어지간하면 쓰지 않았던 LSD를 꺼내 혀끝에 얹었다. 머리 위로, 갑자기 빛이 새어드는 듯한 느낌이 들었다. 셜록은 플랫의 문을 단단히 걸어잠그고 침대로 돌아갔다. 이 꿈을, 꿈의 끝을 보아야만 했다. 설령 지금 레스트레이드가 나타나 끝내주게 환상적인 사건을 그에게 가져다준다 해도, 셜록은 일단 이 이야기의 끝을 보아야 한다고 생각했다. 늘 추상적인 이미지와 기호가 가득하던 그의 꿈에, 이야기가 들어온 것은 철 든 이후로 거의 처음이었다. 이것이 그저 부질없는, 무의식이 만들어낸 환상일 뿐이라 해도.

"마이크로프트......"

그는, 꿈 속의 소년을, 마이크로프트를 닮은 그 빨간머리 소년을, 울어버릴 것 같은 그 얼굴을 생각했다. 그저 모두에게 따돌림을 당한 채, 동생인 셰리에게 애정을 쏟는 것으로 하루하루를 견뎌나가던 그, 소년을.

"미셸......"

 

 

 

 

미셸이 돌아오는 것을 허락받은 것은, 4년이 더 지난 뒤의 일이었다.

셰리에게 혼담이 들어올 무렵의 일이었다. 성인식을 치르면 바로 약혼을 하고, 결혼식을 올리기로 하였다. 신부는, 할아버지의 제자였던 노르망디 공의 의사, 셰레의 딸인 루이즈였다. 어차피 중앙귀족과 통혼을 하기에는 부족했고, 그렇다고 아무하고나 결혼하기에는 격에 맞지 않았다. 신부가 몇 살 더 나이가 많았지만, 집안에서는 다들 당연한 일이라 생각하는 모양이었다.

태어날 무렵부터 혼담이 오갔다고 하지만, 셰리는 초상화로만 본 자신의 신붓감은 아무래도 미셸에게 더 어울릴 거라는 생각을 했다. 미셸은 아직도 살롱 드 프로방스에, 갇혀 있었다. 성인식이 끝나면, 이제 어른 대접을 받을 거고 집안일에 대해 발언할 수도 있게 될 거다. 이 집안을 온전히 물려받는다는 것은, 아버지의 죽음을 바라는 것과 같은 일처럼 여겨져서 조금 꺼림직하긴 했지만, 그래도 셰리는 하루빨리 이 집안을 물려받아야겠다고 생각했다.  
몽펠리에 대학에 가고싶다고 했지, 미셸은.

언제나 가장 좋은 것은 자신에게 양보했던 형. 집안을 물려받는 것도 기꺼이 셰리에게 양보하고, 자신은 자유를 잃고 하녀들에게조차 무시받으며 연금당한채 살아가는 형. 몇 번이나 편지를 보냈고, 답장을 받았다. 형은 건강하다고. 괜찮다고. 하지만 셰리는 알았다. 구겨진 편지지와, 희미한 습기를. 잉크를 얼룩지게 한 이 수분이 어디서 흐른 것인지를.  
괜찮을 리가 없잖아.

말을 몰아, 성 입구까지 한 달음에 달려갔다. 멀리, 언덕 너머로 흙먼지가 일었다. 낯익은 마차였다. 미셸을 태우고 돌아오는.

"형!"

말을 달렸다. 마차의 창문으로 여전히 쓸쓸해보이는, 조금 마른 듯한 낯익은 얼굴이 그를 내다보았다. 마차를 멈추게 하고, 미셸의 손을 잡았다. 미셸은 셰리의 얼굴을 한참 바라보다가, 슬프게 웃었다.

"오랜만이구나, 셰리. 이제 어른이 다 되었는걸."  
"형......"

미셸을 마차에서 내리게 하고, 마부에게 마차의 말을 한 마리 풀게 했다. 안장을 얹지 않은 말은 자신이 타고, 미셸에게는 자신이 타고 온 말을 내 주었다. 미셸은, 황송한 듯 그를 바라보다가 고개를 돌렸다.

"내게 잘 해주지 마, 셰리."  
"무슨 소리야."

말에 올라, 손짓했다. 마님께서 좋아하시지 않을 거라고 마부가 끼어들었지만, 셰리는 그의 말을 비웃으며 미셸의 말고삐를 향해 손을 뻗었다.

"가자. 모처럼 돌아왔는데, 자유를 만끽하자고."  
"셰리."  
"어디, 가고 싶은 데 없어?"  
"난......"

미셸은 고개를 숙인 채 중얼거렸다.

"난...... 그냥 네가 보고 싶었어. 그 뿐이었다."

말을 달리는 대신, 천천히 말을 몰아 냇가를 거닐었다. 셰리는 때로는 말을 몰아 물가로 들어가기도 했지만, 미셸은 강가에서 말을 멈추고 셰리의 모습만을 바라보고 있었다. 말을 묶어놓고, 그늘에 나란히 팔을 베고 누웠다. 어느새 형만큼 키가 자라버린 소년은, 머리카락과 눈 색깔은 다르지만 자신과 꼭 닮은 형제의 뺨을 손가락으로 가볍게 건드리며 희롱했다. 미셸은 그럴 때마다 어쩔 줄 몰라 하며 고개를 숙였다. 나이가 더 들긴 했지만, 그저 갇힌 채 책만 보며 살았기 때문일까. 미셸은 수줍음을 타는 듯 보였고, 무언가 겁을 먹은 표정으로 하늘을 올려다보기도 했다.

"보고 싶었어, 형."  
"......셰리."  
"여긴 다 멍청이들 투성이야. 미셸 같은 사람은 어디에도 없어."  
"알아. 설명해줘도 이해하지 못하는 사람들 뿐이지."  
"응. 그러니까...... 이제 내가 지켜줄께. 이제 계속 같이 있자. 언젠가 내가 이 집안을 다 물려받으면, 그때는 내가 형이 꿈꾸던 건 뭐든 다 이뤄 줄 테니까. 지금이라도, 이젠 형이 건강해졌으니까, 대학에 가서 공부하게 해 달라고 말씀드려 볼께. 그러니까."  
"그래, 정말 좋구나...... 셰리."

물고기 비늘처럼 반짝이던 냇물이, 차분하게 가라앉았다.

하늘빛은 천천히 붉게 물들었다. 어떤 보석에도 비교할 수 없는 빛깔들의 향연이 펼쳐지고, 마침내 와인빛 하늘이 서쪽 하늘을 물들일 무렵, 형제는 말을 냇가에 묶어놓고 함께 걸었다. 집에 돌아가, 마부를 시켜 끌고 오게 하면 되니까. 셰리가 끄덕였다. 미셸이, 조금 더 이 순간을 함께 하고 싶다고 말했으니까. 크게 혼나지는 않을 것이다. 성인식을 앞두고 가벼운 일탈을 벌이는 것 정도야, 젊은이들에게는 당연한 일이었으니까.

잠깐. 성인식.

셰리는 걸음을 멈추고 미셸을 쳐다보았다. 미셸은 올해 스물 두 살이었다. 그는 아직도, 성인식을 허락받지 못했다. 그는.

"난 결코 어른이 될 수 없을 거야, 셰리."  
"무슨 소리야."  
"네가 태어났을 때, 난...... 널 해치고 싶어했어."

미셸은 담담하게 말을 이었다.

"딱 한번, 널 해치려고 했던 적이 있었다. 네가 아직 말도 하기 전의 일이었지. 조금은 네가 미웠어. 네가 태어나자마자, 넌 내게 주어질 예정이던 모든 것을 받게 되었으니까. 영광스런 미래, 이 집안의 작위와 재산, 그녀가 태어날 무렵에 어른들이 임의로 정한 것이긴 했지만, 약혼녀까지. 내게 남은 것은 너도 잘 아는 냉대와 무시 뿐이었고, 그게 네 탓이 아니라는 것은 알았지만 네가 미웠단다."  
"형......"  
"네 요람에, 베개를 들고 다가갔어."

세상에서 가장 좋아하는 형이 자신을 죽이려 했다는 말을 하고 있었다. 하지만 셰리는, 언젠가 들었어야 할 말을 듣는다는 듯 차분하게 그 말에 귀를 기울였다.

"하지만 난...... 할 수 없었어."  
"형."  
"어머니, 아버지라는 말도 하지 못하던 어린 네가, 내 손을 붙잡았거든."

그런 것을 어떻게 설명할 수 있을까. 어떻게 인생을 말할 수 있을까. 그렇게 일곱 살의 미셸의 인생이 결정되고, 그의 모든 것이 셰리에게 주어지던 순간을. 스스로, 두려워하면서도 그 미래를 받아들일 수 밖에 없었던 순간을.

"너밖에 없었어."  
"형......"  
"날 두려워하지 않은 사람은."  
"형은 악마의 장난 따위가 아냐."  
"알아."  
"그런 말을 하는 놈이 있다면 누구라도 내가 그냥 두지 않을 거야."  
"그래......"  
"그러니까 이제 행복해지자, 우리."  
"......셰리."  
"난 형을 사랑해."

어두운 숲길 앞에서 주저하듯, 셰리의 손이 미셸의 옷자락을 잡았다. 돌아서는, 형제의 어깨에 턱을 기대며 그는 중얼거렸다.

"사랑해. 사랑하고 있어...... 형이 날 죽이려 했다는 그 순간까지도 다."  
"......"  
"그러니까, 이제 슬픈 이야기는 하지 말자. 뭐든 내가 다......"  
"그럴 수는 없을 거야, 셰리."

미셸은, 호흡 속에 셰리의 숨결이 섞여 있는 것을 느끼며, 고개를 돌렸다.

"이제 난, 곧 죽을 테니까."  
"형!"  
"그렇게 될 거야. 예전부터 말했잖니."

무언가 있다고 생각했다. 무언가 있다는 것을, 진작에 깨달았어야 했다. 하지만 그러기엔, 미셸이 없는 동안 셰리의 관심사는 온통 책과 실험도구와 연금술에만 쏠려 있었고, 사람들이 무언가를 꾸미고 있다는 것을 알아채기에는 경험 자체가 부족하기도 했다.

하지만 뭘까. 미셸은 허약하지만, 한 집안을 물려받기에 부족할 만큼 허약하거나 아둔한 사람이 아니었다. 대체 무슨 일이 벌어지고 있는 걸까. 나만 모르는. 셰리는 미셸의 어깨를 붙잡으며 언젠가처럼, 입술을 겹쳤다. 쌉싸래한 약 냄새가 느껴졌다. 아니, 약이 아니었다. 황의 냄새, 불에 구운 소금의 냄새, 니그레도와 알베도와 비리디타스와 치트리니타스를 거쳐, 마침내 붉게 달아오르는 루베도 단계의 수은을 들이마신듯한 냄새가 뒤섞여 있었다. 보통 사람이라면 감지하지도 못할 희미한 그 냄새에, 셰리는 마침내 한 가지 결론을 도출해내고 말았다.

"미셸......!"  
"여기 계셨군요, 도련님."

그때, 마부가 사람들을 이끌고 나타났다. 온 숲을 뒤졌는지, 그들의 바짓단에는 풀물이 잔뜩 들어 있었다. 힘으로 저항하려는 셰리를 양쪽에서 붙잡고, 순순히 자기 발로 따라가겠다는 미셸을 굳이 꽁꽁 묶었다. 몇 번이나 형의 이름을 불렀다. 향유로 몸을 씻기고, 제의를 갈아입었다. 성인식의 날은 아직 밝지 않았는데, 셰리는 아직 허락되지 않은 연금술사의 복색을 한 채, 아버지와 친척들의 손에 이끌려 실험실로 끌려가고야 말았다.

바닥에는 붉은 염료로, 마법진이 그려져 있었다.

"형......"  
"왔구나...... 셰리."

평생, 보아 왔던 서글픈 미소가, 그곳에서 무릎꿇린 채 자신을 바라보고 있었다.

"왜......"  
"너도 알지? 우리 집안은 지금까지 계속, 현자의 돌을 연구해 왔다는 것을."  
"알아. 하지만 어째서......"  
"몇 대에 걸쳐서, 현자의 돌의 그릇이 될 아이를 태어나게 하려 했어. 아버지 대에 와서야 가능해졌지. 그리고 내가 태어났어. 그릇이 될 아이였지만, 아직 후계자가 없었으니까, 바로 그렇게 만들 수는 없었을 거야. 어머니도 그걸 아셨으니까, 일곱 해 동안이나 다른 아이를 낳지 않으셨고."  
"그리고...... 내가 태어난거야? 내가 태어나서 형이......"  
"난 괜찮아, 셰리."

미셸은 눈을 감았다. 그의 눈가에서, 한 가닥의 눈물이 볼을 타고 흘러내렸지만, 그는 웃고 있었다.

"지금까지의 나는, 언젠가 현자의 돌이 되기 위해 길러졌던 거나 마찬가지야. 황과 수은을 마시고, 온 몸에 인두질을 당했지. 지금까지 살아온 것도, 네가 한 사람의 마법사가 되는 그 날, 너를 위한 현자의 돌이 되기 위해서였어."  
"거짓말."  
"난, 죽고 싶지 않았어. 하지만 누군가를 위해 죽어야 한다면."

미셸이 천천히 눈을 떴다. 불길 아래, 그의 셰리 주 빛 눈동자가 일렁였다.

"처음으로 내 손을 제대로 잡아준 사람 손에 죽고 싶었어."  
"웃기지 마."  
"날...... 사랑해 준 사람 손에."

셰리는 미셸의 소매를 걷어올렸다. 언젠가 느꼈던 희미한 피 냄새, 그 자취가 그의 양 팔에 가득 새겨져 있었다. 그 자체로 현자의 돌이 되기 위해 새겨진 마법진과 주문들, 인두로 지진 흔적들, 그 모든 것이 자신을 위한 것이라고 말하고 있지만, 그는 한 번도 그런 것을 바란 적이 없었다. 그리고 셰리는, 바닥에 그려진 마법진을 바로 해석하고 이해했다. 프랑스 최고의 연금술사가 되기 위해 지금까지 공부했던 모든 지식이, 머릿속에 가득 펼쳐졌다. 그 마법진을 역으로 돌리며, 자신에게 주어진, 자신의 것이 아니었던 모든 것을 본래의 주인에게 돌리며, 셰리는 자신의 팔을 마도로 깊이 눌러 그었다. 붉은 피가, 맥박의 요동에 따라 울컥이며 뿜어져 나왔다. 그들을 둘러싼 친척들이 그를 뜯어말리려 했지만, 그는 멈추지 않았다. 손에 잡히는 마법사의 돌, 셰리는 단 한 순간도 그런 것을 바라지 않았다. 그가 바란 것은 그저 조금이라도 더 진리에 가까이 다가서는 일, 그가 알지 못하는 모든 것들을 찾아보고 분석하는 일. 그리고.

"난, 형을 사랑하지 않을 거야."

......그를 이해할 수 있었던 이 세상 단 한 사람, 미셸과 함께 하는 것 뿐이었다.

"그러면...... 내가 너무 슬퍼질테니까."

셰리는 미셸을 끌어안으며, 그의 등에 칼을 꽂았다. 미셸의 피가, 셰리의 피와 합쳐져 하나로 흐르며 불타오르기 시작했다. 자신의 피가, 그리고 미셸의 생명을 담은 피가 뱀처럼 살아 움직이며 칠각별이 담긴 새로운 마법진을 그리는 것을 확인한 셰리는, 칼을 들어 단 한 순간의 주저도 없이, 자신의 목을 찔렀다.

 

 

 

 

눈을 뜨며 셜록은, 셰리가 미셸을 대신하여 그 마법을 완성하기 위해 목숨을 바쳤다는 것만을 희미하게 깨달았다. 죽었으나 죽지 않은 미셸 또한, 본래의 미셸이라고는 할 수 없을 터였다. 아마도 그 둘은, 그 마법이라는 것이 제대로 기능하였다면, 그대로 두 사람이 한 몸이 되어 새로운 날들을 살아갔을지도 모르겠다. 미래를 내어다보는 미셸, 페스트에서 사람들을 구해낸 미셸, 미셸 드 노스트라담의 일생은 그렇게, 이어져나갔을 것이다. 셜록과 마이크로프트의 먼 조상이 될 그의 딸이 베르네 가로 시집오고, 사람들은 태어나고 또 죽고, 살아갔으리라. 그 모든 것을, 셜록은 보지 않고 그저 이해했다. 그저 그렇게 되었으리라고, 막연히 깨달았다. 논리적으로 설명할 수 없는 어떤 설명을, 누군가가 그 귓속에 불어넣어 준 듯이.

"무슨 꿈을 그렇게 꾸었는지는 모르지만."

그 멍하고 막연한 꿈의 세계를 뚫고, 낯익은 목소리가 흘러들어왔다.

"내 손은 이제 좀 놓아주는 게 좋겠구나."  
"......미셸?"  
"오, 셜록. 어디서 같이 놀아나던 녀석인지는 모르지만, 형하고 착각하는 건 곤란하잖니."

밉살스런 목소리. 그러나 자신의 손을 꽉 맞잡아주는, 손.

셜록은 눈을 깜빡였다. 입고 있던 티셔츠를 새 것으로 갈아입힌 사람도, 지금까지 손을 잡아준 사람도, 이 사람일 거다. 왼손을 뻗어 시계를 집어들었다.

"며칠째지."  
"사흘."  
"언제 온 거야."  
"그날 바로. 옷은 오늘 아침에 갈아입혔다. LSD에 취해서 정신없이 자고 있는 녀석을 다른 사람에게 보일 수도 없으니, 고생이 많았지. 그래, 그래도 내 손을 그렇게 간절히 꽉 붙잡고 있던 건, 감사의 뜻으로 이해해도 되는 거겠니, 셜록."  
"누가 잡았다고 그래, 지금 누가 잡고 있는 지 좀 보시지?"  
"조금 전까지는 네가...... 그래, 네가 내 말을 믿을 리 없지. 아무래도 네 방에도 CCTV를 하나 더 놓아야겠구나."  
"마이크로프트."  
"음?"

답지 않게 구겨진 수트, 조금 비틀어진 넥타이. 영국 정부 그 자체라는 말이 결코 과장이 아닐 만큼 중요한 사람이지만, 자신이 그를 필요로 하는 순간에는 언제든 달려와 곁을 지켜주는, 남자.

"날...... 사랑해?"  
"물론이란다."  
"얼마만큼?"

잠시, 대답을 고민하는 듯, 마이크로프트는 손가락으로 입술을 매만지며 눈을 내리깐다. 셜록은, 웃었다.

"난 널 사랑하지 않아, 마이크로프트."  
"그거, 유감이구나."  
"마이크로프트, 난 널 사랑하지 않을 거야. 그러면...... 내가 너무 슬퍼질 테니까."

마이크로프트 홈즈는 일찌기 그가 볼 수 없었던 수많은 감정들이, 셜록의 눈동자 속에서 나비가 춤추듯 일렁이며 내려앉는 것을 보았다. 무언가가 끓어넘치기 직전. 꽃이 피기 직전의 완전. 마이크로프트는 그의 이마에 손을 얹으며 중얼거렸다. 그가 아직, 깨닫기 전에. 알기 전에. 그 감정을 입밖으로 내어 말하기 전에.

"모든 생명은 꺼지고."

먼저 선수를 쳤다. 그의 영혼에, 그의 언어 앞에. 움직일 수 없는 쐐기를 박듯이. 사랑하지 않으리라는 말로 자신의 온 진심을 내비치는, 그 무지함에, 무구함에, 은 망대를 올리듯이. 백향목 판자로 둘러 가리듯이.

"모든 사랑은 언젠간 깨지기 마련이지."  
"마이크로프트."  
"무언가를 소중히 여기는 것이...... 네게 도움이 되는 마음인것만은 아니다."

마이크로프트는, 그의 마음에 일어났던 감정을 온전히 이해할 수는 없었다. 그가 바라보고 감시하는 것은 눈으로 보이는 세계였으며, 그가 추론으로 읽을 수 있는 것도 유물적인 관점을 기반으로 하고 있었으니, 셜록이 결코 입밖으로 내지 않는 그의 꿈 이야기를, 넘겨짚어 추론할 도리는 없었다.

하지만 그는 몸을 숙여, 형제의 이마에 위로처럼 입술을 꾹 누르고는, 침실 밖으로 나갔다.


End file.
